Robert McCollum Jr.
Robert McCollum Jr. (ロバート・マッカラム・ジュニア Robāto Makkaramu Junia), also known by his Hero Name Super Guy '(スパー ガイ ''Supā Gai), is a Pro Hero and teacher at Robert McCollum High School. Appearance Robert possesses a light skin tone, black eyes, and straight, ear-length, black hair. He dresses in a black suit with a grey, button-up shirt, black tie, black blazer, and a black overcoat. He is often seen with a solemn expression, and a cigarette in his mouth when he's not on school grounds. Unlike most Heroes, or even Heroes in training, Robert doesn't wear a Hero Costume. Personality Robert appears as a happy, joyous individual, performing his civic duties to the public as he saves lives. Even in class he appears as a happy, energetic man, even in comparison to All Might. Although, he can still act with a firm hand, often trying to keep his class in line with a firm hand, and often preaches to his students the values that make a true Hero. However, this is just a facade to hide his true feelings. In actuality, Robert despises being a Hero. While he does enjoy helping people, and finds it to be his civic duty, he does not like the media attention he receives, and preferred the days of almost complete anonymity. This is why he doesn't wear a Hero Costume, he finds it pointless to hide because everyone already knows who he is. As such, he wears a solemn expression to hide in plain sight, with citizens not recognizing him between his battles and everyday life. He also developed a bad smoking habit to try to cope with his lifestyle. As such, Robert trains students at U.A. in order to pass on the torch so that he can retire. History Abilities Quirk 'Gravitas '(グラビタス Gurabitasu): '''Robert's Quirk allows him to manipulate gravity, however, to a somewhat limited degree. Robert can only affect the gravity of the area within Robert's own bioelectrical aura. This simulates increased physical strength, durability, speed, and even flight. Robert describes this ability as if he were a normal human on the moon, everything is lighter, but the fact that there's an atmosphere on Earth prevents him from being overly floaty without reducing the strength of his blows. Due to the nature of his Quirk, many have mistaken it for a simple strength enhancing Quirk. His Quirk can potentially make him strong enough to destroy entire buildings, generate powerful shockwaves with the wave of his hand, and nullify any attack sent his way due to his high personal gravity. Robert is so skilled in the manipulation of his Quirk that he is able to temporarily increase the range of his field by creating small pulses of gravity, albeit these only last for a few seconds and attempting to hold them longer can quickly tire him out. Strong enough attacks are capable of breaching his gravity barrier, which is dependent on the level of power the gravitational increase surrounding his body has, while even weaker attacks can still push against it. Attacks that push against his barrier can still injure him, albeit from his gravity barrier hitting him as opposed to actually being touched by his opponent's attack. The amount of force to even push against his barrier is immense, however many strength-based Quirk users have been known to be able to injure him in this manner. His Quirk also can't be used on select body parts, or else the differing gravities would completely tear him apart. Robert's ability to manipulate his gravitational field is also dependent on his vitality, with the more he increases it the more stamina he drains from himself. He can generally only maintain his gravitational field for 25 minutes at a time when going full force before the overuse of his Quirk starts to wear down his body, but he can increase that time based upon how much effort he puts into his attacks. Using his Super Moves repetitively can drastically decrease the amount of time he can use his Quirk. Despite these shortcomings, Robert's usage of his Quirk is great enough that he's become one of the top Heroes in the country. Stats Trivia *Robert’s hero name is an obvious reference and parody of DC Comics superhero Superman. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users